


The False Path

by Roo_Bastmoon



Category: Honou no Miraju | Mirage of Blaze
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roo_Bastmoon/pseuds/Roo_Bastmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naoe gets trapped in a dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The False Path

A light breeze rings the chimes hanging outside the temple. The sun is bright and pleasant; the sky looks like it’s been painted the color of robins' eggs. Autumn has turned the leaves to rich maple-reds and fire-oranges. 

Things are quiet, peaceful.

Naoe sits, cross-legged, meditating just under the temple’s wooden awning. Eventually the sounds of the bamboo fountain and chirping birds fade to the edge of his consciousness; he achieves that level of calm and collectedness so crucial to each one of his incarnations. 

He’s centered.

Everything about him is refreshed, alert, and optimistic. It’s been countless centuries since his chi has been this strong. . . 

And the reason . . sprawls on the futon in the room behind him. The image of black hair on his pillow; citrus-tasting, tanned skin; warm breath. . . breaks his concentration. Naoe can’t fight the smile off his face.

Low, sultry: “What are you grinning about?”

Hands on his shoulders, smooth cheek, nuzzling, lips pressing just underneath his ear—he leans into the intimacy. “You,” he murmurs.

“Come back to bed.” A whispered invitation.

Naoe stands. “As you command, Kagetora-sama.”

Then Naoe wakes, alone. 

A dream, grown cold.


End file.
